


Light Up The Dark

by CloversDreams



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Aki is doing his best, Akis not great at feelings either tbh, Angel doesn’t understand feelings, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he will get there, give him all the ice cream, imagine how touch starved Angel is, my poor boy, post chap 50, simple acts like hugs mean a lot, they can figure it out together, they deserve soft times, they’ve got a difficult situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: They hadn’t talked about what happened, but he supposed there was no real reason to. It was already said and done, there was nothing either of them could do about it. Still, Angel found himself more intrigued by the reckless human than before. Especially after he realized that he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the guy smile.Angel didn’t do that kind of thing often either, but he knew there was some stuff in the world that was worth it. So, in theory, the guy should do a silly thing like that every now and again. Yet he wasn’t sure Aki ever did. He blinked twice then muttered, “We should get ice cream.”It seemed to take Aki’s brain a moment to register that someone had spoken. He looked up from his paperwork and raised a curious eyebrow in the devil’s direction then asked, “Huh?”Angel swung his legs back and forth then clarified, “Just the two of us. Ice cream.”Aki narrowed his eyes and glared at the devil for a moment. Then he shook his head and turned back to the papers he’d been working on. “I know you’re just trying to get out of working, and I’m not going to be your accomplice.”
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 32
Kudos: 160





	Light Up The Dark

Angel’s gaze lingered upon Aki as he busied himself with whatever paperwork he was working on. He currently sat on a free desk while Aki did all that work-related stuff. It was all boring and Angel didn’t care enough to pay attention to any of it. Aki, however, he was pretty interesting… for a human. They’d spent more time together after being partnered up and he couldn’t help but be intrigued. Especially after the incident during Denji’s fight with The Typhoon Devil.

They hadn’t talked about what happened, but he supposed there was no real reason to. It was already said and done, there was nothing either of them could do about it. Still, Angel found himself more intrigued by the reckless human than before. Especially after he realized that he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the guy smile.

Angel didn’t do that kind of thing often either, but he knew there was some stuff in the world that was worth it. So, in theory, the guy should do a silly thing like that every now and again. Yet he wasn’t sure Aki ever did. He blinked twice then muttered, “We should get ice cream.”

It seemed to take Aki’s brain a moment to register that someone had spoken. He looked up from his paperwork and raised a curious eyebrow in the devil’s direction then asked, “Huh?”

Angel swung his legs back and forth then clarified, “Just the two of us. Ice cream.”

Aki narrowed his eyes and glared at the devil for a moment. Then he shook his head and turned back to the papers he’d been working on. “I know you’re just trying to get out of working, and I’m not going to be your accomplice.”

Angel stopped kicking his legs and pouted. That wasn’t it at all. Sure, it was a nice bonus, but honestly humans were all so stupid.

“What is it?” Aki asked without looking up from his work.

“My treat.”

Aki finally turned to look at him again. His brow knitted together and he asked, “You feeling all right?”

Angel shook his head. “During the Typhoon Devil incident, I would’ve preferred if–” _You let me die._ Angel averted his gaze and mumbled, “You didn’t grab my hand like that. Since I stole two months of your life, I figure this is the least I can do.”

“Ice cream for my life span? That sounds like an even trade to you?” Aki looked exhausted at the mere suggestion.

Angel bowed his head and his wings drooped. No, it didn’t. However, it wasn’t like he had anything else he could offer in return. There was always his own life but considering how they’d gotten into the current situation he knew saying that wouldn’t go over well.

“Ugh, fine. Just stop making that face it’s annoying.” Aki grunted. He looked back at his paperwork, shook his head, then added, “but not now. You have to work like everyone else. We can go later tonight.

“…all right.” Angel wasn’t sure if he sounded as surprised as he was. This human was just so strange. He couldn’t help but be curious about the guy. He continued to watch Aki work in silence as he contemplated a great many things to himself.

The rest of the day dragged on as it usually did. Angel lounged about and people complained about it. The same old thing. It was when Aki asked him if he was ready to go that he finally seemed to snap out of his usual lethargic state. Part of him had thought the human would change his mind or simply forget. So Angel was a bit surprised when they left the facility together.

“Is there a specific place you want to go?” Aki asked as they headed down the sidewalk together.

“Not really.”

“Somewhere close by, then.” Aki said mostly to himself.

Angel didn’t really listen as the human spoke about an ice cream parlor he knew about which would take them fifteen or so minutes to walk to. He turned his head towards the park they were walking past and said, “There’s good.”

Aki looked over to where the devil motioned. He scrunched his face and replied, “That’s just an ice cream truck.”

“Mhm. With a free bench nearby.” Angel nodded.

“Whatever works, I guess,” Aki sighed. He motioned for Angel to go ahead and lead the way.

They walked up to the truck and ordered what they wanted. Aki took the desserts and handed them off to Angel. Then he paid the man and thanked him. The two of them walked over to the nearby bench and sat down.

Angel carefully handed him back the ice cream he’d ordered as he sighed, “I said this was my treat.”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t fast enough,” Aki replied smugly. He nudged Angel with his elbow and said, “You get it next time.”

Next time? Angel didn’t know why those words would make him happy to hear. He frowned and decided it’d be best to ignore it. He simply started eating his ice cream instead. It didn’t take him long, merely a few bites, and the whole thing was gone. He turned to watch the human next to him with interest. He’d barely touched his ice cream. Angel tilted his head and his long hair fell to one side as he asked, “Don’t like it?”

“It’s fine. I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Aki assured him.

Angel nodded. He could relate to that. His gaze shifted to the ground by his feet and he muttered, “Me too. I know it was a desperate situation and all, but that was actually the first time anyone has ever willingly held me.”

Aki stiffened then turned to look at him. “You’ve never been hugged?”

“Not since I was a baby,” Angel replied with a shake of his head. It simply wasn’t worth the risk. He understood that. A glance at Aki and he saw something that might’ve been pity in his eyes. Ah, his words sounded like a sob story. It might’ve been one had he actually cared. However, he couldn’t exactly miss something he hadn’t ever known. The touch of another wasn’t something he found himself curious about since he knew he’d never be able to experience it. And yet, this ridiculous human hadn’t even hesitated… at the cost of his own lifespan. It didn’t make any sense.

Angel jumped when he felt a hand atop his. He looked down to see that Aki had a glove on, thank goodness. When he’d done that, Angel had no idea. He must’ve been spaced out again. Though now he just found himself confused. He turned towards the human and blinked curiously.

“If you ever find yourself in need of another hug just let me know,” Aki said softly.

Yeah, that was weird. Angel pulled his hand away and tucked his hair behind his ear. He wouldn’t look at Aki as he asked, “What is that? Some weird thing you offer the fiends you partner up with?”

“No.” Aki’s reply was stern.

Angel turned just slightly to look back at him. The serious expression on his face said that he wasn’t lying. Still, it didn’t make any sense. Just like so many things he did.

“You’re the only one I’d offer something like that to,” Aki finally added.

“Why?”

Aki shrugged. He got to work eating his ice cream instead of replying. A few silent minutes passed. He was just about done with his dessert when the devil finally spoke again.

“As far as humans go, you’re not the worst one I’ve met,” Angel said as he stared at something off in the distance.

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” Aki had to ask.

“I’m not exactly sure…” Angel sighed. It was then that something extraordinary happened. Aki, the stoic human who rarely ever smiled, _laughed_. Not a chuckle or a snicker, but a full-on laugh. Angel could hardly believe his ears, never mind his eyes. The human _could_ smile. He’d had no idea.

A strange sensation overtook him. It was as if there was something fluttering around in his gut. Angel put a hand over his stomach and frowned. Was the ice cream bothering him? When was the last time he’d had blood? Maybe that’d help.

Aki wiped the corners of his eyes then turned towards Angel and said, “Sorry about that. You about ready to go?”

Angel didn’t look at him. “Y-yeah.”

“We’re not too far from my place so it should be safe if you want to take off,” Aki explained.

“I should at least see you home,” Angel sighed. He tilted his head and shrugged. “It’d be a real headache to get scolded because you were attacked after I left.”

“Suit yourself.” Aki turned and motioned for him to follow. “This way.”

The walk back to Aki’s home was short, as he’d implied it would be. It was also pretty quiet. That was mostly because Angel was lost in his own thoughts. There was something on his mind as he eyed the human he was with. A few questions raced through his head but there was one which was loudest above the others. It wasn’t until they stopped outside of Aki’s house that he finally just blurted out what he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“That comment earlier– the one about hugs– that was some weird human joke, right? I don’t really get your humor. You need to tell me when things are meant to be in jest.”

Aki turned around to face him. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Angel’s eyes widened when he realized that they were dangerously close. Not dangerous for him, of course, but a problem all the same. He’d be in a heck of a lot of trouble if he accidentally drained Aki’s life span. Yet he couldn’t seem to move. His feet felt like they were glued to the earth beneath them. Were they under some kind of attack or–?

He watched Aki reach into his jacket pocket and remove something. A piece of wool it seemed. Angel wasn’t even sure what to do when the guy unfolded it and put it onto _his_ head, careful to avoid his halo in the process. Oh, it was a hat. He didn’t get a chance to tell the human that such things were beneath him before Aki pulled him into a hug. Angel squeaked in surprise when Aki pulled his head down to rest in the crook of his neck. Ah. Maybe hats weren’t so bad after all. He could probably get used to the idea of them. Neither of them said a word. Something about this moment felt… forbidden.

The two of them were clearly never meant to be so close. Nothing about their natures made them compatible, and yet the human was so warm. His scent filled Angel’s nostrils and something about it was intoxicating. Angel shut his eyes and allowed himself to return the embrace. For just this moment he could forget about absolutely everything else. There was only here and now, nothing but the two of them and their racing hearts.

When they finally pulled away from one another they each took a step backwards. Angel was the first to turn his back. It was time for him to go home, after all. He muttered a quick goodbye and flew away without waiting for a response. Once he was sure the human’s eyes wouldn’t be able to see him, he stopped and turned back. He watched Aki stare down at his own hand for a moment before he squeezed it shut.

Angel recognized it as the same one that he’d been grabbed with that other day. He surely wouldn’t forget. Neither would the ridiculous human. A loud crash from the building behind him got Aki’s attention. Then the shouting began. Angel watched Aki shake his head before he finally headed inside to scold his housemates.  
  


*

Two whole weeks. That’s how long it had been since Aki hugged the Angel Devil that evening. Neither of them mentioned it since. What was there to say? Though he never said as much aloud, it certainly had been on Aki’s mind. Especially since he hadn’t seen Angel eat ice cream after that night. He knew such was a favorite snack of the devil’s.

Sure, it was probably nothing. The devil could snack on whatever he pleased. However, there had been more than one occasion during their patrols when Aki noticed Angel side-eye an ice cream cart then go out of his way to avoid it. He couldn’t help but be curious.

The odd behavior lead Aki to wonder if he’d done something wrong that night they’d gone out. Not that Angel ever said such… but would he? The devil would probably see that as too much trouble. If he could ignore it and relax he’d choose that option every time.

It was a warm afternoon on a particularly slow day that Aki decided on a whim to get an ice cream from a cart the two of them were walking by. No real reason. He just wanted one. He turned towards Angel and asked if he wanted something too. The devil simply shook his head and stayed where he was as Aki headed over to the cart.

Aki got him one anyway. He walked back over to where Angel waited and held out one of the snacks as he asked, “You’re not seriously going to make me eat both of these, are you?”

Angel looked at him for a long moment. Then his gaze fell to Aki’s gloved hand. His voice was as flat as the expression on his face as he muttered, “It’s warm today.”

“Yeah, and?” Aki asked.

“Yet you’re wearing gloves,” Angel explained the obvious.

“Given who I’m partnered up with it makes sense doesn’t it?” Aki shrugged. He waved the ice cream that had begun to drip onto his gloved hand.

Angel pouted and snatched the ice cream away from him. He turned away with a huff and grumbled, “You don’t have to go through such lengths. I’m not going to touch you again.”

“I was the one who touched you,” Aki reminded him. He walked past the devil as he added, “and I won’t make the promise not to do it again. Hence the gloves.”

Angel’s head turned slowly as he watched the human walk by him without so much as a glance his way. Aki didn’t need to look. He could feel the gaze upon him. As stubborn as the devil was, he had taken the ice cream so everything worked out just fine. Well, almost everything.

There was still the important matter of why the heck he couldn’t seem to get Angel off his mind. Especially not when he had that lonely look in his eyes. It was there when the devil didn’t think anyone would notice. He’d stare off into space and drop his guard just long enough for it to show. Aki didn’t think it suited him at all. The happy gleam in his eyes when he had ice cream was much better.

A few hours later their patrol came to an end and officially marked their uneventful day as tedious, but over. Oh, well, some days were like that. All Aki knew was that he was glad to be off the clock. There was a thought that had been nagging at him for a while. If he didn’t do something about it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.

A quick glance to his left and he saw Angel was still with him even though he had the all clear to leave. It wasn’t too shocking, the devil did walk him home a lot these days. That wasn’t where Aki was headed right now. He turned suddenly and headed into an empty alley. Angel immediately looked around and made a comment about this not being his usual route.

Aki used the element of surprise to swiftly turn towards the devil and catch him off guard. He slapped his left hand over Angel’s mouth. Aki had a serious look upon his face as he watched the devil’s eyes widen, then his gaze fell downwards, and his wings drooped. Whatever he thought was about to happen he seemed to be sure he deserved it. Well, that much was true. Aki bent down, shut his eyes, then leaned in and kissed the back of his own hand.

The muffled yelp followed by the soft, genuinely surprised ‘ _Aki?’_ he heard in response was way too funny. He let his hand fall away from the wide-eyed devil then took a step back and studied him. Angel’s whole face was dusted in the most appealing shade of pink. Wow. Until that moment Aki hadn’t realized the devil could blush. It was cute. He turned his head and cleared his throat.

Aki didn’t look at Angel as he muttered a halfhearted apology. He wasn’t sorry for what he did. No, it was more an apology for the fact that he couldn’t do it _properly_. Though they both knew that wasn’t his fault. He turned and started to leave the alley as he muttered, “Hungry? Let’s get something to eat. Your treat, of course.”

That knocked Angel out of his momentary daze. He scurried to catch up and punched Aki’s shoulder gently as he whined, “What do you mean _my_ treat? That’s not how it works when you’re the one inviting me.”

“Sure it is. You still owe me from last time.” Aki snickered as Angel grumbled something under his breath. He knew the devil didn’t have an argument against that, but it wouldn’t stop him from complaining. Because that’s just how Angel was.

The corners of Aki’s lips curved upwards in a little smile as he listened to Angel claim that he didn’t want to go even though he was close enough so that their arms touched while they walked. He could see that the devil was trying his best to seem annoyed, but it just wasn’t working. Even if the little smile didn’t give him away, the way that his wings fluttered and the halo above his head seemed to pulse with energy sure did.

Angel was happy and that sight caused the darkness that dwelled within Aki to retreat just a bit. He’d truly never met anyone like this devil, and he was sure he never would again. His fingers just barely brushed up against the back of Angel’s hand as they walked. The small gesture of affection was returned even as the devil continued to complain, and Aki simply grunted as if he agreed with whatever the guy was rambling about. He’d have to wait for a lull in that before he could finally ask Angel where he felt like going. That was fine, he could wait all night if necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> So I binge read this series yesterday and WHOOPS I LOVE IT!!!! 
> 
> Ended up with a new ship because of course I did heh. Man these two came out of nowhere I wasn’t ready at all for how their relationship developed… god I hope to see more of them interacting!!
> 
> I love angel devil so much… I want him to be happy TuT<3  
> Let these two sad boys find some solace in one another pls... ughhhh im soft
> 
> Believe it or not this isn’t my first ship that cant touch lmao… though an AU where they absolutely CAN AND DO TOUCH would be very nice too -sweats-
> 
> I don’t know uhhh anyone else that has read this series so if you have and you enjoy this pairing pls talk to me about them :’3


End file.
